


Awakening

by TheWurst



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Ratings: R, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWurst/pseuds/TheWurst
Summary: "Love is strange." Archie smiled faintly, watching the clouds roll by in relaxed, gentle sways. His fingers stretched out to the sky, amused by the way the sunlight slipped through his fingers. A few minutes passed, and you remained silent. This didn't go unnoticed by him. "I feel like you want to tell me something." He said in a humored voice, glancing over at you with that goofy grin on his face."It's nothing." you look away, feeling your cheeks get hot.





	Awakening

Archer was speeding down the hallways of his high school, trying to avoid Beronica, who was plotting to kidnap him and sell his kidneys to the Japanese Yakuza as soon as she found him. Sweat was running down his forehead as he turned the corner, bumping straight into a dumbfounded vetty who was organizing her empty locker.

_“Oof!”_ She gasped, falling to the floor and dropping all her textbooks on the floor with an echoing thump. As she bent down to pick up her scattered books, Archer kicked her in the shin, making her scream in pain as she fell to the floor alongside the dispersed books. Archer flashed her a charming smile, and Vetty instantly forgave him because she knew that he was a good, sentimental guy at heart. He’s so dreamy, Vetty thought and smiled as her leg began to bleed and bruise. In the corner, Juggman, a true gentlemen, was watching with a look of complete horror. Beronica walked through the clustered hallways, looking through every classroom in a menacing manner. Her eyebrows were knitted into a scowl, clearly pissed by something Archer had done.

“Archer, I knoweth thou art hiding from me. cometh out.” She screamed in her elegant british accent, disrupting the music class that was learning to play John Cage’s 4’33. She summoned a microphone and began to speak once more. “Archet I sweat that if 't be true thee continueth to hide from me, I wilt maketh thee torture ten times more painful. Now cometh out thee parched mother of dog.” Everyone stared at Beronica in confusion, not comprehending her cryptic british. “Transfer students are so weird.” one of the trumpet players murmured as Beronica began walking towards the window, bracing herself for a jump. Vetty kicked the already opened door of the music room, facing Veronika with a look of anger. “I won’t let you hurt my Archer.”

Beronica laughed menacingly, summoning her sword in one swift movement. “tis not mine fault thee love Archer...shall I sendeth thee heart then? “ Vetty swallowed harshly. “I won't let you hurt my friends.” she began speaking as tears fell down her pretty blushed cheeks. Mrs.Frizzle suddenly stepped between the two girls. Her kind expression calmed both Bevonica and veckky. :”Archer is gone, ladies. I have taken him on a field trip.”

Beronica screamed. “Archer you are a knave, a rascal, an eater of broken meats, a base, proud, shallow, beggarly, three-suited, action-taking, whoreson glass-gazing, superserviceable, finical rogue; one-trunk-inheriting slave; one that wouldst be a bawd in way of good service, and art nothing but the composition of a knave, beggar, coward, pander, and the son and heir of a mongrel bitch, one whom I will beat into clamorous whining if thou deniest the least syllable of thy addition."

**Author's Note:**

> fefg


End file.
